


Draco, Harry, and a Corgi named Steve

by Rubyredpanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredpanda/pseuds/Rubyredpanda
Summary: The Potter-Malfoy’s have a dog named Steve.





	Draco, Harry, and a Corgi named Steve

Harry was sitting in the kitchen when he heard Draco come home. The door was slammed shut with a loud bang, and shoes were kicked into the wall. From the kitchen table, Harry could see Draco throwing himself down on the couch with a sigh. He buried his face in one of the pillows and just laid there, not uttering a word.

It wasn’t unusual for Draco to come home angry or frustrated, but normally he would tell Harry he had a shit day before moving to the couch to sulk. It must be a particularly bad day then, Harry thought to himself. He got up from the chair he was sitting on, and was about to walk towards the living room, when he felt something nudging at his leg. He looked down and saw Steve, their Corgi. 

Steve was looking up at him with a curious look. His eyes were big, and his mouth was slightly open. He pushed at Harry’s leg once more, and made a small sound.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?”, asked Harry. He reached down, petted the dog’s head and scratched him behind his ears. Steve licked his hand, but made another small sound. Almost like a small bark, but more distraught. The dog bumped his nose at Harry’s hand, and looked in Draco’s direction. “Oh of course, c’mon then”.

He lifted Steve up, and kissed the top of his head. "You're a good boy, Steve". As Harry walked over to the couch where his husband was still laying, Steve got more restless, he ached to be put down. Harry sat down, and placed Steve beside Draco. The dog quickly moved over and started licking him. Normally, Draco would push him away, but now he took the dog closer to his chest and hid his face in Steve's fur. The dog laid there quietly, and snuggled closer.

"Draco, dear, do you want to tell me what's wrong?", Harry asked with concern. He put his hand in Draco's hair and gently pushed some of it away from his eyes. He didn't respond, but let out a sigh again. He grasped one of Harry's hands into his own, and held it. Harry lightly brushed his thumb over Draco's, as he held it back.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You seem really upset." At this point, Steve turned around and licked Draco's cheek, as if he agreed with Harry's statement. Draco nodded his head slightly, and turned to pet Steve. "Okay, that's fine too. But you can talk to me if you want. And also, do you want something? Like tea? Or dinner?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand in response, as to say thank you. Harry knew what he meant, after years of being together, they could communicate well without using words. Harry squeezed Draco's hand back, bend down and kissed his forehead. 

He got up and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. As he waited for the water to boil, he could hear Draco talking to Steve. He could only hear muttering, not able to quite figure out what he was saying. It seemed like Steve was quite captivated, as he was looking at Draco, undoubtedly very focused with big eyes staring at him. Draco pushed his forehead against Steve's and closed his eyes. The small Corgi closed its eyes as well, and put his small paw on Draco's arm. Harry thought it was an absolutely adorable sight; seeing two of his favourite individuals cuddled up together like that.

Soon the tea was finished, and Harry went back to Draco. He placed the cup on the coffee table and sat down again. He looked up and Harry, and smiled slightly. "Thank you." Harry smiled back and kissed him smoothly. "No worries." Steve got up and bumped his nose into Harry again. He laughed and kissed him as well.

Later, when they had got to bed, when they were holding around each other, and Draco was feeling better, Steve decide to jump up in their bed. He laid down between the two of them and fell asleep, snoring softly. And soon the other two would also fall asleep, feeling content and fortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on [tumblr](https://sleepdeprived-gryffindor.tumblr.com) if you want ♡


End file.
